


With our back to the wall, the darkness will fall

by jadina94



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:45:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadina94/pseuds/jadina94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smeagol non ha mai creduto di poter trovare Smaug affascinante. Quantomeno non finchè gli viene fatta una proposta indecente dallo stesso e viene catturato dalla sua voce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With our back to the wall, the darkness will fall

**Author's Note:**

> Colpa della Nari. E' saltata fuori lei con la coppia in uno dei suoi meravigliosi Interlude, ora li shippo a causa sua.  
> Ti voglio bene comunque, forse anche di più <3
> 
> Titolo: purtroppo una nuova fissa. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gRGkFB3iEuM

Smaug ha gli occhi gialli. Ma gialli sul serio. Smeagol non ha mai visto una persona con gli occhi gialli, in vita sua, ma dopo esservi stato trascinato dentro ha deciso che sono la cosa più inquietante che abbia mai visto. Smaug ha gli occhi gialli e sinistri, gli zigomi affilati pronti a sottolineare lo sguardo - sono più evidenti di una stringa di codice sbagliato in un HTML altrimenti perfetto - e lui non vuole, non vuole fissare direttamente nell'iride e sentire i brividi lungo la colonna vertebrale.  
La seconda volta che si incontrano è purtroppo Smaug ad andarlo a cercare. Quando gli parla, il freddo diventa ghiaccio, e quando le sue lunghe dita gli scivolano sulla spalla Smeagol crede di essere ormai diventato un unico blocco rigido. Ma poi gli viene presentata una proposta orribile camuffata con parole dolci e moine e per la prima volta Smeagol si sente affascinato da un'altra persona che non sia Bilbo. Affascinato in modo perverso, ma la voce profonda di Smaug lo irretisce e le sue mani sono sempre più intraprendenti lungo il braccio. Fino a quando un biglietto da visita gli striscia all'interno di una tasca dei pantaloni.  
Il sorriso di Smaug è magnetico, mentre lascia l'edificio. Smeagol sa che quella sera lo chiamerà per invitarlo a casa propria. Nel suo letto. Accetterà il patto con il diavolo, una volta ottenute le sue labbra.


End file.
